FIVE Miracles!
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Sasuke menganggap angka keberuntungannya berbanding lurus dengan jumlah anak-anaknya. Dan dengan Hinata yang tengah dalam masa subur, kira-kira berapa angka keberuntungan Sasuke?/ SasuHina AU/ OneShoot/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto tersayang (bantaied XD)**

**Warning: Standard warning applied.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**So, Happy Reading, Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**-FIVE Miracles! by Akemi MR.-**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali saat hal menggemparkan itu terjadi, Sasuke Uchiha merasa luar biasa kebingungan, lalu cemas lalu khawatir, cemas lagi dan itu terus berlanjut.

Yang kedua bahkan lebih buruk. Saat istrinya, Hinata Uchiha (dulunya Hyuuga) mengatakan dengan enggan apa yang terjadi dan sudah pasti diawali dengan omelan luas (panjang kali lebar) tentang betapa tidak pekanya kaum pria, terutama Uchiha, khususnya suaminya dalam menangani persoalan tentang wanita.

Yah, dan tentunya jika mengenal dengan baik para pria keluarga yang bersangkutan, mereka takkan kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendebat hal itu.

Akan tetapi, ini situasi yang tidak biasanya dimana seorang Hinata menyudutkan Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah suaminya dan dalam hal ini seorang Uchiha tanpa argumen balasan dari yang dipojokkan.

Sungguh melegakan kaum adam tidak bisa melahirkan (dan mengandung). Sasuke berani bertaruh jika hal itu terjadi, umat manusia pasti sudah punah beberapa generasi sebelumnya. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar sampai terjadi, ia takkan memberikan kontribusi pada terciptanya kumpulan Uchiha kecil saat ini.

Namun, tampaknya Hinata tidak sependapat dengannnya. Karena sepertinya ia tak keberatan melahirkan anak, yah sepanjang itu masih dapat ditanggung suaminya.

Well, Sasuke tak pernah memintanya untuk mengatur yah-kau-taulah-apa-yang-ia-maksud.

Yang ketiga, Sasuke bersikap lebih seperti dirinya sendiri. Kecuali bagian tidak menyenangkan saat Hinata menjerit, menggeram, meraung, meraunggeram(?) dan saat itu pula napas serta jantung Sasuke ikut berhenti. Sasuke memutuskan bahwa proses melahirkan tidak baik untuk kesehatannya dan untungnya, ia bukanlah ras err.. gender yang dapat melalui proses itu.

Setelah anak ketiga, Sasuke berpikir ia sudah cukup banyak memiliki anak.

Tiga, angka yang cukup ideal.

Tapi kemudian, tiga tahun setelah yang ketiga lahir. Hinata dengan malu-malu memberitahu bahwa dirinya hamil lagi.

'Empat kalau begitu, angka keberuntungan dan itu harus final!'

"Jangan hamil lagi, setelah ini," pinta Sasuke " sekarang saja, kita hampir tak sanggup membiayai yang sudah kita miliki."

Itu jelas tidak benar, mengingat dengan jelas Hiashi dan Neji akan menjamin kesejahteraan Hinata. Itu atau membunuh suaminya. Ditambah lagi, Fugaku dan Itachi telah bersusah payah mendidik Sasuke menjadi pengusaha yang cukup jeli dalam berinvestasi. Nyatanya, sekarang ini ia telah menjadi salah satu pengusaha yang sukses.

Tapi, demi apapun juga, sungguh empat harus menjadi yang terakhir!

Bukan berarti Sasuke dengan senang hati akan membatasi dirinya dengan Hinata. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, ia sebaiknya melakukan sesuatu berkaitan dengan hal ini. Bukan, harus!

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu malam ini!"

Terakhir kali Hinata mengancam dengan ancaman yang persis serupa. Kejadiannya justru berlangsung selama empat hari.

Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan angka empat.

Ooo-ooo

"Enggggh,.. ARRGGH!"

Melahirkan itu sulit. Dan menyakitkan. Keduanya kalau begitu.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengeluarkan anak ini!"

Anak yang dikandung Hinata bisa jadi anak laki-laki. Well, Hinata tak mau pemeriksaan USG karena ingin menjadi kejutan (walau seringnya laki-laki). Dan mengingat betapa susahnya bayi ini keluar daripada ketiga saudaranya yang terdahulu, bisa jadi anak ini mewarisi sifat sang ayah yang susah diatur.

"Maaf, Apapun asal jangan yang i.."

Dan terdengar tangisan bayi.

"Laki-laki, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Dan dia sangat tampan!"

Tuh kan!

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hinata sudah melahirkan bayinya tapi kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Engggh.."

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku tak tau. Tapi,.." wajah Hinata berkerut kesakitan, panik dan ketakutan."..ini tidak benar"

"Sebentar, sebentar!" ujar sang dokter. "kau.."

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanku saat melahirkan dulu. Tapi, bukan begini!"

Dokter perempuan, yang dari tagnamenya bernama Tsunade Senjuu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada asisten perawatnya dan kembali menghadap Hinata seraya mengelus perut sang pasien.

"Kukira aku tau.. "

"Anda tau apa?" tanya Hinata , benar-benar panik.

Tsunade menyingkap selimut dan melihat kebawah dengan seksama

"Babak kedua akan dimulai, Nyonya Uchiha!"

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudnya perka-.."

Namun ucapan Hinata tak pernah terselesaikan. Karena setelah itu, ia kembali sibuk dengan menjerit, menggeram, meraung, meraunggeram(?). Semuanya.

Dan tangisan yang lebih nyaring kembali terdengar.

"Ada satu lagi dan dia perempuan yang sangat cantik"

Tidak! Pikir Sasuke yang merasa isi perutnya bagi jungkir balik, salto tak karuan.

Lima anak!

"Ya Tuhan!"

Itu sebuah penghujatan, menyebut nama Tuhan dengan tanpa sikap penghormatan. Hinata tak pernah menyukai itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" kembali pada sifat Hinata yang dulu.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menasehatiku soal penghujatan nama Tuhan, Hinata. Kumohon!"

"Bahkan tak terlintas di benakku untuk menasehatimu perihal masalah itu"

Karena yah, pria Uchiha bisa jadi lawan yang tangguh dalam hal perdebatan dan kebetulan Hinata tak ingin mendebat itu sekarang.

"Aku harus duduk!"

Dan ya, Sasuke (jatuh) terduduk di bangku terdekat. Hinata menyeringai. Oh, itu satu hal yang dicontohnya dari sang suami.

"Aku bisa membayangkan betapa ibu akan senang karena akhirnya memiliki cucu perempuan"

"Aku takkan meragukannya"

Meskipun ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya. Apa yang seorang ayah akan lakukan dengan lima orang anak?

Mencintai mereka semua, ia rasa.

Apa bedanya jika ditambah satu saja?

Empat jelas bukan angka keberuntungan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Hinata cukup lama. Dimatanya, Hinata adalah makhluk tercantik di jagad raya ini. Dimatanya, bidadari tak ada apa-apanya dengan Hinata saat ini. Dimatanya, Hinata adalah malaikat untuknya. Karena dimatanya hanya ada Hinata dan selalu akan seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Justru sebaliknya"

Dan Sasuke memutuskan. Lima adalah angka favoritnya dan lima adalah anugerah dari Tuhan yang diberikan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Hinata dengan sayang.

"Aku tau, percayalah aku pun merasakan hal yang sama"

"Aku percaya. Padamu!"

_**-OWARI –-**_

_**-THE END**_

TAMAT

A/N: Mungkin ini ff terakhir saya sebelum saya paling nggak hiatus (dengan jangka waktu yang relatif lama pake banget)

Tanpa banyak bacot. Yuh dadah babay :*

**Akemi M.R**

Sign Out,


End file.
